


love and other things

by pearlselegancies



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Gen, just grudd being cute, married people being married people, pregnant grace, t-shirt stealing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23237698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlselegancies/pseuds/pearlselegancies
Summary: Grace smiled at him again, standing up slowly and kissing him on the lips. "I'm fine Juddson Ryder. Your child is just making me a bloated whale."Judd laughed and Grace glared at him. "You are not a bloated whale. What you are though, my Gracie is a t-shirt thief."Grace rolled her eyes at him, laughing quietly as Judd pressed their foreheads together. “Well, because my t-shirt stealing is your fault, all your oversized shirts belong to me now.”
Relationships: Grace Ryder/Judd Ryder (9-1-1 Lone Star)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 75
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	love and other things

Grace grunted as she swung her legs over the side of her bed, hissing quietly as her swollen feet hit the ground. She was a little over 7 months pregnant, and god did her feet hurt.  
  
"Gracie?" Judd's voice brought her out of her thoughts as her husband entered their room, shirtless with a concerned look. "You ok?"  
  
She smiled at him, flipping her hair over her shoulder as she pulled the sleeve of her oversized shirt up. "Yeah, baby I'm fine. Just swollen feet."  
  
Judd walked closer to her, gently kissing her forehead, and placing his hands on her shoulders. "You sure?"  
  
Grace smiled at him again, standing up slowly and kissing him on the lips. "I'm fine Juddson Ryder. Your child is just making me a bloated whale." Judd laughed and Grace glared at him.

"You are not a bloated whale. What you are though, my Gracie is a t-shirt thief." Grace rolled her eyes at him, laughing quietly as Judd pressed their foreheads together. “Well, because my t-shirt stealing is your fault, all your oversized shirts belong to me now.”  
  
Judd laughed loudly, kissing Grace on the lips quickly. "Last time I checked, that's a two person job." Grace laughed, kissing him back, her eyes meeting his.  
  
"I love you." Grace mumbled, pressing their foreheads against each other. Judd smiled, before responding. "I love you too." He lifted his forehead from her hers, crouching down to her stomach and placing a gentle kiss on her belly. "And you too, little slugger."  
  
"Hey, I thought we agreed on no baseball or football names or nicknames?" Grace responded and Judd smiled at her before continuing. "Your mama doesn't seem to know this is a conversation between you and me slugger."  
  
"Hey!" Judd's loud laughter drowned out Grace's protests. She smiled as Judd kept talking to her belly, a smile on his face. 


End file.
